


than anywhere else

by crossbelladonna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, sick iwas, tooru being patient with the sick iwas, very cuddly iwas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tooru,” he mumbles.<br/>Oikawa faces him again immediately.<br/>“Don’t go.” It comes out sounding almost like a whine and normally he’d be embarrassed by this but this is not the time.<br/>Oikawa squeezes his hand, smiling.<br/>“I’m not going anywhere, I’ll just be in the kitchen.”<br/>“No, stay here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	than anywhere else

**Author's Note:**

> thank thank to hina (@tei-gen/@asterbells) for beta-ing!!!

The rain is obnoxiously loud outside as Oikawa hurries back in, already drenched from head to toe and he’s pretty unhappy as he walks into their apartment, shaking his umbrella that proved to be useless against the monsoon. Well, he got home in one piece at least.

Their apartment is surprisingly dim, he realizes, despite that it’s already 7 and he’s pretty sure Iwaizumi would already be home by this time and Oikawa wonders fretfully if Iwaizumi had been stuck in traffic too, but he comes to that it’s not the case when he walks into their living room and hears miserable sniffing.

“Oh,” Oikawa says as he spots a form wrapped in blankets on the couch, “Iwa-chan?”

The form bolts upright and Iwaizumi looks at him sleepily.

“Hi,” he says hoarsely.

“Are you alright?” Oikawa asks him as he practically jumps to his side, a hand already on Iwaizumi’s forehead in inspection and Iwaizumi leans into his touch.

He looks awful. His eyes are red-rimmed and he’s looking rather pale. And if the blankets around him hadn’t been a telltale sign, the feel of him is definitely an indication.

“Iwa-chan, you’re sick.” Oikawa says, sadly. Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, probably too fatigued to make a retort and he sniffs as a reply.

“Very sick.” Oikawa adds, smoothing back Iwaizumi’s hair.

Iwaizumi sniffs again, looking grumpy.

“Yeah, I get it.” His voice sounds very scratchy.

“Did you get caught in the rain earlier? It was raining hard this afternoon too.”

“Obviously.”

Oikawa laughs. “How is it that you’re even grumpier when you’re sick?” Oikawa reaches for Iwaizumi’s blankets and wraps it more efficiently around him. “I’m just gonna go change okay? I’ll be right back really quick.”

“M’okay.”

Oikawa leans down to kiss him on the forehead and is surprised when he’s met with a blanket that Iwaizumi’s immediately covering his head up with.

“Don’t,” Iwaizumi rasps. “You’ll get sick.”

Iwaizumi believes Oikawa’s answering giggle is uncalled for.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so silly.” But Oikawa relents and speeds off to change out of his wet clothes.

Oikawa can hear Iwaizumi’s unhappy sniffles when he gets out of the room and he looks over the couch and eyes his burritoed husband who will most definitely kick him in the shin if he makes another remark about this.

He smiles, shaking his head as he heads to the kitchen to make some soup.

 

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, wake up.”

Iwaizumi slowly drifts out of sleep and blinks wearily at Oikawa who’s sitting on the floor in front of him, a bowl of steaming something in his hand. He smiles brightly when Iwaizumi catches his eye.

“Hi, come on get up. I have medicine and soup,” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi groans a garbled reply.

“Tsk, come on Iwa-chan,” Oikawa leans close. “Are you being a baby?”

“Stop,” Iwaizumi sighs and Oikawa chuckles, helping Iwaizumi into a comfortable position and sitting next to him.

“You got caught in it too.”

 _Woops_. Oikawa grins. “Yeah but I changed quickly afterwards,” he says and blows onto a spoonful of soup. “Now don’t be picky so you’ll get well faster.”

Iwaizumi complies to the spoon-feeding with minimal complaints, being rewarded with Oikawa’s bright smile each time isn’t much of a loss in his part.

“How was work today?” Oikawa asks him as he blows on another spoonful.

Iwaizumi rests his head on the back of the couch momentarily.

“It was alright. We have a new project coming. Also a new intern who’s too tall for my own comfort.”

“Now, don’t be self-deprecating,”

“I’m not self-deprec—”

“Say ahh~”

Oikawa’s met with grumbly mumbling and he grins in satisfaction.

“You’re not going to work tomorrow,” Oikawa declares.

“Wh—”

Oikawa pokes Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Rather, _I’m_ not letting you go to work tomorrow.”

“But—”

“No buts, Iwa-chan you’re sick. Why are you so stubborn? I ask myself every day.”

“Come closer so I can kick you.”

“I love you too! Now finish your soup.”

Iwaizumi does what he’s told, listening to Oikawa talk to him about his day, taking in his series of complaints and praises as he takes his medicine and soon finds himself being coerced into lying down on Oikawa’s lap.

“So I can massage your head, Iwa-chan where is your romance?” Oikawa explains.

“This is only a tad bit romantic,” Iwaizumi says, facing Oikawa’s torso and snuggling into the warmth, feeling content as Oikawa brushes his long fingers into his hair.

“But you like it though,” Oikawa giggles, his other hand resting fondly against Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Sometimes you make me worry, when you get sick. Because you don’t get sick easily, you know?”

Iwaizumi turns his head, looking up at Oikawa who’s staring down at him warmly and this time he reaches out for him, caresses Oikawa’s neck, his cheeks, hand lingering lovingly on the side of the face that’s his to love with the love he has to give.

“You don’t have to worry so much,” Iwaizumi says, voice still husky.

Oikawa smiles. “Of course I worry. It’s my job to worry.” He leans down to him intent on kissing him on the forehead again and is met once more with a blanket to the face.

“ _No,_ you’ll get sick.”

“ _Iwa-chan_.”

“I’m telling you…” Iwaizumi mumbles, detailing his explanation until it turns unintelligible and eventually, he drifts off to sleep.

Oikawa continues brushing through Iwaizumi’s hair for the familiar comfort, waiting for Iwaizumi to fall deeply asleep so he wouldn’t disturb him when he moves him to their room.

It doesn’t take long; Oikawa shifts Iwaizumi from beneath and easily lifts him up in his arms, cradling him close to his chest, blankets and all. Oikawa almost makes it to the bed when Iwaizumi drowsily opens his eyes and realizes, albeit bewilderedly, what’s happening.

“Are you carrying…?”

Oikawa grins, looking pleased with himself.

“Put me down,” Iwaizumi says at once, grasping at Oikawa’s shirt.

“Don’t be squirmy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa puts him down anyway, gently on the bed and Iwaizumi watches him all sleepy and confused.

It’s adorable.

“Alright, good night. I’ll be with you in a moment I just have to wash the dishes.” Oikawa tells him with a wink.

Iwaizumi’s vision is swimming. It’s probably the fever but he’s seeing Oikawa really well anyhow despite all the haze. This is Oikawa being fond, being kind, being gentle. This is Oikawa and all the good in him that only Iwaizumi can fully see.

And dazed with malaise, Iwaizumi stretches to grasp Oikawa’s hand.

“Tooru,” he mumbles.

Oikawa faces him again immediately.

“Don’t go.” It comes out sounding almost like a whine and normally he’d be embarrassed by this but this is not the time.

Oikawa squeezes his hand, smiling.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

“ _No, stay here._ ”

He pulls Oikawa to him and despite how weak he is, Oikawa lets himself be tugged back onto the bed and on Iwaizumi’s side.

“Hajime?” Oikawa says.

Oikawa hears a few silent murmurs as Iwaizumi clings on to him apparently Not Caring for appearances at this point and only minding his own grabby comfort.

“Warm,” Iwaizumi mumbles, nuzzling into Oikawa’s chest.

“Warm?” Oikawa chuckles, wrapping his arms around him cozily. “Are you cold? You should have said so.”

“Hnnn,”

Oikawa grins, taking his chance now that he’s got Iwaizumi captive in his arms and bends down to kiss him on the forehead, on the cheek, proceeding to pepper him with kisses all over his face and Iwaizumi’s whine sounds like a whistle.

“ _Noooo_ ,”

“Iwa-chan, you’ve rejected me twice today it’s sad.”

“You’ll get sick.” His voice is muffled though he seems very positive about this.

“Do you bet?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply, seemingly falling back asleep but when Oikawa shifts to a better position next to him, Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s hands tighten around him.

Oikawa laughs softly, running his hands on Iwaizumi’s back, feeling love blossom in his chest once more.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Oikawa whispers to him in guarantee. Here is better than anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> i have other fic s to do you say!!! hahah h ah ,,, i k now that [lies down on the floor]
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
